


時間之隙

by vvasasavv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	時間之隙

1.巴黎，1918。

1918年冬天，阿茲拉菲爾站在聖熱爾韋教堂中間，盯著吊燈看——那座吊燈將在2天後受不了寒風及重力掉落，砸在那些石塊成為一地粉碎。  
「人類啊。」  
黑蛇在石塊堆上游移，直到將他自己的身軀纏到天使的小腿上。  
天使沒有回應。他只是思考著，從什麼時候這裡多了那些吊燈。但無所謂，因為那些吊燈又再次消失。再過沒多久，那些吊燈又回來了。  
但現在天使只是背著身，黑蛇溜上了天使的肩膀。  
「人類啊。」  
惡魔再說了一次。也許天使悲天憫人的情懷將惡魔的嘲諷當成了嘆息。

這下子下面人真是會高興的開香檳慶祝了。阿茲拉斐爾走在石塊上，那些岩石如果是人類行走必定是疼痛而辛苦，但天使只是背著往深處走，惡魔化成的蛇在他耳邊絮絮叨叨。但他們才不知道什麼酒好喝，只是亂開一通，他們只把墳墓裡的蛆蟲當珍饈——  
天使停了下來。  
人類啊。  
天使停下來看著一座管風琴完好無缺的豎立在角落。 他熟悉這座管風琴，大庫普蘭曾經詢問他是否該在前緣多加一個天使像，阿茲拉菲爾厚著臉皮同意。為了彰顯榮耀。天使對著惡魔解釋。  
況且大庫普蘭是你們的人。  
天使說的無辜，創作好音樂的都是你們的。  
圖畫也是。克羅里喝著酒沾沾自喜，會去上面的只有會黏馬賽克的工匠。  
天使無奈的同意。

還好沒有什麼陽光灑在那。惡魔帶著酸氣嘶嘶。要有神蹟也別太戲劇性。但椅子還是被轟擊給摧毀。阿茲拉菲爾索性站著，小心奕奕的彈弄琴鍵。那些落塵塞住了音管使得堂區彌撒(Messe pour la Paroisses)變得零落而滑稽。惡魔因此笑出聲來。  
「庫普蘭曾在這邊教我怎麼彈琴。」天使一邊叮叮咚咚地敲打著鍵盤一邊說。他嘲笑我不懂裝飾音的美。天使回憶著，帶著些許的笑意。  
「那時人類雖然有憤怒，卻還沒想到要打這得大的仗呢。克羅里。」  
惡魔沒有回答。  
天使在幾個和弦後才發現惡魔已從他的肩上滑走。  
真是無情。天使感嘆著，繼續憑著記憶敲打—兩百年的時間對天使來說像是一場午睡，天使甚至能記得當時興建教堂的每位信徒的名字。  
1500年的時間也沒有改變教堂太多，除了越加繁複的吊燈與坍落的屋頂外，沒有什麼太大的差別。  
你們總是往回望。克羅里曾經埋怨著。阿茲拉菲爾不知道這是不是克羅里離開的原因。

天使試著將曲子彈完，直到輕巧的觸感掃過他的臉龐。  
阿茲拉菲爾停下彈奏，看著黑蛇銜著一朵白玫瑰。

在那邊撿的。蛇小小的頭顱轉了轉，引著天使看見那堆放在角落的白色花朵。天使可以看見那些未上戰場的男女小孩、那些幸運存活著的，一朵一朵的，踏過令人疼痛的石堆，將花朵放在一旁。

那些人會是你們的。克羅里平淡的說，情緒不比討論今天的天氣更多。他們都是在讚頌神時走的。

庫普蘭在的時候不會死這麼多人。阿茲拉菲爾始終沒有把最後的一節彈完。

克羅里把玫瑰放在天使手上。  
「放上這些花的人也都將是你們的。」  
惡魔承諾著。  
「人類有一大半永遠是你們的。」

天使將視線轉回來時，惡魔已經又攀上了天使的肩膀。  
走吧。我們還有一大片該清算的靈魂。

天使想他該將玫瑰放回原處，但他卻收了起來。事後天使想，也許這是一個證明。而到很久之後，天使才稍稍了解那朵玫瑰證明了什麼。

克羅里感覺到他的頭顱(佈滿鱗片，又小又冷)烙下了一陣溫暖，而後又消逝。

惡魔安靜地滑進天使的外套裡。


End file.
